Surprise
by Dragonslayer395
Summary: Sting has a dream that really shocks him, and he doesn't know what to do about it. Then Rogue shows up and does something extremely unexpected. How will Sting handle all of these surprises and what will happen between him and Rogue!


**Alright, another story, and a yaoi. I remember someone asking if I did yaoi and yes, yes I do. Anyway hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"Lector!" Sting shouted, tears streaming down his face. He stumbled towards the spot where Lector used to be. He kneeled on the ground his hands covering his face. Sting stayed there, completely still, crying for a couple of minutes until he could no longer cry anymore. He looked up at his Master who had killed his friend, fury easily seen on his face. Sting sent a large white blast at the Master creating a large hole in his chest.

"How dare you kill Lector!" Sting stood up and left the room, soon followed by a worried Rogue tightly holding onto the teary Frosch.

The three ended up at their hotel room. As soon as they entered Sting sat on the edge of the bed, head in his hands, Rogue could tell that he had started crying again.

"S-Sting, I am so sorry about Lector,"

"No! You're not, you have no idea what I feel like, how could sorry for me, leave me be!" Sting shouted in response to Rogue trying to console him.

"I-I know that I do not know the pain that you are in but I, I just want to help you,"

"There is no way that you could help me, Lector is gone, there is nothing that you could do!"

"Y-You're right, I'm sorry, I'll leave now," Rogue said leaving the hotel room.

"R-Rogue wait I...," Sting tried to say but it was already too late, Rogue had already left.

"I'm sorry...," Sting rolled onto the bed, almost instantly falling asleep.

After about an hour Sting's eyes opened, he noticed that he had been crying his sleep.

"Man this is the worst day of my life," Sting sat up running his hand through his blond hair. Suddenly he saw the bathroom door open seeing a reddish tail in the bathroom.

"L-Lector!?" Sting ran into the bathroom at full speed only to find it empty.

"Must have just been my imagination, well now that I'm here I might as well have a shower,"

*Time skip, after shower*

Sting grabbed two towels, one to wrap around is waist and one to dry his hair. He walked out of the bathroom beginning to dry his hair only to find Rogue sittign on his bed. Sting's eyes widened when he saw what Rogue was wearing. He was wearing a Lector onsie, ears and everything.

"R-Rogue what are you doing?" Sting asked steping back slightly.

"Well you said that Lector was gone and I couldn't do anything to help, so I thought maybe if I dressed as Lector I could fill the void in your heart,"

"T-that is the stupidist idea I have ever heard,"

"Awww, that is mean, I thought it would make you happy," Rogue pouted acting completly different from how he usually does.

"Rogue, what is the matter with you, why are you acting like this?"

"Acting like what?" Rogue asked, crawling to the end of the bed.

"Like that! You are acting like a completely different person,"

"And? So what? Don't you like me anymore?" Rogue asked, pouting again.

"N-No it is just that it is weird, I guess,"

"Yay! Stingy doesn't hate me!"

"What the fuck?" Sting mumbled, something weird was going on. Sting walked closer to Rogue. This putting a smile on Rogue's face, something Sting had only ever seen one other time, this being when Frosch tickled Rogue on the neck. Once Sting had gotten to the bed Rogue pounced onto him, like a cat, knocking him over.

"Ow! Rogue what are you doing?"

"Stingy, play with me,"

"What do you mean play?"

"I mean this," Rogue (who at the moment was on top of Sting) kissed Sting, shocking the blond Dragon Slayer. Sting pushed Rogue off of him.

"W-What was that?"

"It was a kiss Stingy bee, do you want another?"

"Stings face turned bright red in embarrassment.

"Or...do you want something even better?"

"W-What do you mean?"

"I think you know exactly what I mean," Rogue stood up and walked towards the flushed Sting. Sting crawled backwards trying to get away from him, but of course, his back hit a wall stopping him from escaping.

R-Rogue, want has gotten into you?"

"I just realized how much I love you, Sting,"

"Y-You love me?"

"Of course I do, now hold still I am gonna have some fun,"

"B-But I-I...,"

"But you what? You don't want to do it?"

Well, N-No...,"

"Oh? So you do?"

"I...,"

"Alright, that is enough talking, time to get down to business,"

Rogue kneeled down in front of Sting and kissed him almost immediately. Sting tried to break it but for some reason he couldn't. For some reason Sting began to enjoy himself, he ended up kissing Rogue back. Rogue noticed this and deepened the kiss. Rogue licked Sting's bottom lip asking for entrance, and eventually gaining it. Sting and Rogue fought for dominance, but to Sting's surprise Rogue won. The kiss broke, a line of saliva connecting their mouths. Sting was slightly panting, causing Rogue to smirk.

"Looks like it is about time," Rogue said. He grabbed hold of the exhausted Sting and carried him towards the bed.

"R-Rogue...I...," Sting said barely being able to speak.

"Want more, right?"

'Why am I acting so weak?' Sting asked himself as he lay there out of breath. Again Rogue kissed Sting, but this time more aggressively. Sting could no longer take it, he wanted Rogue, and he wanted him now.

"Rogue...please...I want," Rogue smirked, this was just what he was waiting for.

"Want What?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

"I want...you," Sting said face again, flushed.

"Well, I guess you will have to wait because it is about time that you woke up," Rogue said smirking.

"Huh?"

Rogue leant down mouth against his Sting's ear, "This is a dream,"

"Ahhhh!" Sting screamed waking up from his slumber. "What the hell! Why would I dream about something like that, and with Rogue, No I'll just pretend it didn't happen, Rogue can never find out," Sting stood up out of bed but instantly fell to the floor, hand covering his mouth. His eyes were wide and cheeks tinted pink.

'I can't believe it, I-I-I'm h-ha-hard!' he thought to himself as he just sat there in shock.

*Knock Knock Knock*

'Shit someones at the door,'

"Who is it?!" Sting shouted at the door.

"It's me, Rogue,"

'Oh, fuck,'

* * *

**Alright so I know that I haven't been updating some of my stories so I have decided that I will be organized and update them one at a time and the order is:**

** Tail Academy**

** Lightning at Midnight**

** Neko**

**4. Suprise**

**DragonSlayer395 out.**


End file.
